The Vampire Story Teil 1
by Kruemelchen95
Summary: Die Freundinnen Yoshié, Marabella und Sherry erleben so einiges in Mystic Falls, doch das richtige Abenteuer beginnt erst als neue Leute in der Stadt auftauchen. Kenntnisse über die erste Saffel sind von vorteil beim Lesen
1. Der hohe Rat

**Mir gehört "Vampire Diaries nicht**

**Die folgenden Figuren habe ich erfunden :Yoshié Lockwood, Marabella Forbes und Sherry River**

**T****he ****V****ampire ****S****tory Teil 1**

Kapitel 1: „Der hohe Rat"

Es ist ein Samstagmorgen wie jeder andere in Mystic Falls einer kleinen Statt in Virginia. Drei Mädchen haben sich auf einem Friedhof verabredet.

Die kleinste hat ihre normal braunen Haare kirchrot eingefärbt, sie trät grüne Hotpants und braune Stiefel zu einem grauen Top und einer ebenso grauen Strickjacke.

Das zweite Mädchen ist zwar größer aber ein halbes Jahr jünger als sie, doch immer hin schon 17. Sie trägt zu ihrem blond-braunem schulterlangem Pferdeschwanz eine enge blaue Hose, blaue Sportschuhe und ein blutrotes T-Shirt.

Die größte trägt eine graue Jeans mit silbernem Gürtel und schwarzen Freizeitschuhen kombiniert mit einem dunkelblauen Langarmshirt ihr offenes, etwas über Kinn langes, Haar ist blond gewellt.

„Wieso treffen wir uns nun ausgerechnet hier" sagte die 17jährige genervt.

„Es regnet nicht und außerdem ist es hier sehr ruhig Marabella" warf die Rothaarige in die runde. „Schon gut Yoshié. Sherry sag doch auch was" damit stieß Marabella die Blonde an.

„Was ist los" murmelt diese und nahm ihre Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. „Hab die Mangas nicht vergessen" betonte sie wahrscheinlich mit einer Anspielung auf ein anderes treffen. Yoshié musste sich ein lachen verkneifen weil sie von Mara schon böse angeblinzelt wurde.

Die Mädchen tauchen wortlos einige Mangas aus bis ein leichter Nebel aufzieht (nein das ist nicht Damon) „Schon so spät sehen wir uns in einer Stunde im Grill" fragte Yoshié gehetzt. Die anderen nicken und gehen auch schon zu ihren Autos. Marabella fährt einen Pick Up und Sherry einen Ranch Rover. Der Nebel wird noch dichter, doch Yoshié bleibt still auf der stelle stehen. Dann tönt eine undefinierbare Stimme aus dem Nebel heraus hin zu dem Mädchen. „Du musst etwas für mich tun" fordert die Stimme! „Und was mein Meister" möchte Yoshié wissen. „Es ist so, " fährt die Stimme fort, „es sind neue Leute in die Statt gekommen und nach meine Nachforschungen handelt es um Vampire". „Bist du dir da sicher, Vampire". „Zu einhundert Prozent. Also musst du ... "

Etwa eine Stunde später fährt Yoshié mit ihrem Ford Geländewagen am Grill vor. Drinnen warten schon die anderen. Sie setzt sich zu Mara und Sherry an den Tisch neben dem Billiardtisch, da kommt auch schon ein Kellner in seinem blauen Mystic-Grill T-Shirt zu ihrem Tisch. „ Was kann ich ihnen bringen" fragte er die Mädchen. „Warum so förmlich Matti, " kicherte Sherry ihn an, „bring einfach das gleich wie immer". Matt dreht sich mit einem gehemmten Lachen um und geht Richtung Tressen.

„Sagt mal was wisst ihr von der Familie die im alten Salvatore Anwesen wohnt" fängt Yoshié das Gespräch an. „Die Familie Salvatore gehört zu den Gründerfamilien. Der einzige der dort wohnt ist Zach Salvatore, weigert sich Mitglied beim Gründerrat zu werden. Warum fragst du" gibt Mara von sich ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. „Hab gehört er soll besuch bekommen, sein Neffe" antwortet sie mit dem Blick auf den nahenden Matt gerichtet.

„Also einmal Cola für Sherry, ne Limo für Mara und ein Bier für die Tochter des Bürgermeisters. Denk dran don´t drink and drive".

„Gib dich nicht mit denen ab. Haben eine lange Akte bei der Polizei." brabbelte Sherry ohne zu merken das Mett noch immer am Tisch stand. „Was haben wir jetzt wider vor Miss Lockwood" er sah Yoshié vorwurfsvoll fragend an. „Nichts was dich interessieren könnte Mr. Donovan. Wie geht's eigentlich deiner Schwester" wollte sie wissen ob wohl sie die Antwort schon wusste. „Frag doch deinen Bruder, " er setzte eine angewiderte Mine auf, „Tyler".

Sie kicherte, weil Sie es lustig findet wie er jedes Mal das Gesicht verzog wenn er den Namen ihres Bruders sagte. „Ich fühle mit dir Matti, ich fühle mit dir".


	2. Die Neuen

Kapitel 2: Die Neuen

Etwas später an diesem Samstag. Yoshié Joggt in Richtung Villa Salvatore. „Seit wann bin ich eigentlich zum Städtischen Vampir Jäger ernannt worden. Dieser Meister weiß echt was mich nervt. Wieso war ich auch an diesem Tag im Stadtpark Joggen, verdammter Sport." Während sie weiter Selbstgespräche führt prallt sie gegen einen jungen Mann und fällt hin. „Es tut mir leid, ich hab nicht aufgepasst wo ich hin gelaufen bin, " entschuldigt sich die Rothaarige artig und sieht sich den fremden an. Er trägt eine schwarze Jeans, eine schwarze Lederjacke und dunkle elegante Schuhe, seine Haare sind ebenfalls schwarz was seine eisblauen Augen hervorhebt. „Kein Problem. Ich hätte auch besser aufpassen können, " er hält seine Hand hin um ihr hoch zu helfen, „Ich bin übrigens Damon. Und wer sind Sie". „Dann müssen Sie neu in der Statt sein, wenn Sie mich nicht kennen, " mit diesem Satz zeiht Yoshié unter ihrer Trainingsjacke einen Holzpflock hervor, „Mr. Salvatore".

„Das lassen wir mal lieber, sonst tust du ja noch jemandem weh" meinte Damon und nahm dem Mädchen, schneller als ihr Auge es erfassen konnte, den Pflock weg. „Wow der Meister hat nicht gelogen, du bist echt schnell" musste sie erstaunt zugeben. Damon tritt noch näher zu Yoshié und schaut ihr ganz tief in die Augen und sagt: „Du wirst vergessen dass wir uns begegnet sind". Danach verschwindet er mit Vampirtempo in Richtung Villa und die Rothaarige bleibt verdutzt stehen.

Am Montag, zum neuen Schuljahresanfang haben sich die Freundinnen am Parkplatz versammelt. Mara trägt heute eine schwarze Lederhose kombiniert mit einem gelben Trägetop und gelben Ballerinas, Sherry eine hellblaue Jeans und dazu ein tarnmusterfarbenes T-Shirt und schwarze Skaters, Yoshié hat einen dunkelblauen knielangen Rock und ein grünes T-Shirt mit U-Boot ausschnitt sowie graue Stiefel mit weißen Socken an.

„Meine Schwester nervt mich schon die ganze Zeit ob wir zur Feier heute Abend kommen" war das erste was der Brünette einfiel. „Klar kommen wir Mara, muss doch auf meinen Bruder aufpassen" erklärt Yoshié mit breitem grinsen. „Hmm, deine Schwester Caroline kann schon ziemlich nerven aber ich kann euch ja nicht allein hingehen lassen, " stellt Sherry mit leichter Verabscheuung fest, „dann komm ich halt auch". „Ich werd´s ihr ausrichten"

Die drei gehen rein und kommen am Sekretariat vorbei, darin steht ein Junge ungefähr in ihrem alter. „Wer ist den das" fragte die Blonde. „Der Neffe von dem ich erzählt hatte. Meine Mutter meinte ich soll ihn willkommen heißen, also war ich gestern bei ihnen." Klärt die kleine sie auf. Der Junge trägt eine dunkelbraune Hose, ein schwarzes Hemd und eine Sonnenbrille, seine Harre sind braun.

„Hey Stefan, schön dich wieder zu sehn" drückt die Rothaarige mit einem lächeln aus. „Die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits. Sind das ihre Freundinnen" will er wissen. „Ja, ich heiße Sherry River und dass ist Marabella Forbes" stellt Sherry, Mara und sich, vor. In dem Moment kommen Caroline, Bonnie und Elena um die Ecke. „Wir sollten jetzt..." murmelt Mara und schiebt die anderen zwei in die andere Richtung. „Ich glaub deine kleine Schwester kann dich nicht ausstehen Car" stellt die braunhaarige Bonnie fest und fängt mit Elena an zu lachen. Einige Flure weiter hört Mara endlich auf zu schieben. „Was sollte das. Du kannst Elena nicht immer ausweichen Mara" sagt Sherry mit einem befehlsvollen Klag. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich kenn immerhin ein Geheimnis, was ich ihr nicht sagen darf. Das belastet mich. –Was anderes, was läuft da zwischen dir und dem Neuen Yoshié" wechselt Mara geschickt das Thema. „Nix, wieso? Ich muss dann mal in den Erdkundeunterricht. Tschüß" damit geht Yoshié im Eiltempo um die nächste Ecke.

„Da läuft eindeutig etwas zwischen denen" behauptet Sherry stur.


	3. Ha, ha, Eisenkraut!

Kapitel 3: Ha, ha, Eisenkraut!

Nach dem Unterricht im Hause Lockwood. „Da ist nichts und da wird auch nie was sein, " verteidigt sich die Rothaarige vor ihren Freundinnen, „können wir nicht über die Feier reden". „Hey Schwesterchen hast du mein T-Sh... oh, hi Mädels" stammelte Tyler als er oben ohne in den Salon platzte. „Raus" brüllte Yoshié und warf einen Schuh nach ihm. Er konnte nur knapp ausweichen doch das Kissen, welches von Sherry hinterherkam, traf ihn in der Margengegend. Er biss kurz die Zähne zusammen, holte Luft und fragte erneut: „Wo hast du mein neues T-Shirt versteckt, Schwesterchen". „Ich hab´s nicht! Hast du es vielleicht bei Vicki liegen lassen, oder Mom hat es in die Wäsche getan" gab die kleine mit Schulterzucken von sich. In dem Moment kommt eine schlanke Frau mit kurzem braunem Haar in das Zimmer geeilt. „Kinder kann ich euch kurz sprechen" stellt sie die frage was sich dennoch eher wie eine Aufforderung anhörte.

Die Geschwister nickten und folgten ihr lautlos in ein Zimmer etwas weiter hinten im Flur. „Tyler. Yoshié... euer Vater, " fängt sie zu reden an und senkt dabei den immer mehr, „liegt im Krankenhaus... angeblich ein Tierangriff" brachte sie schließlich mit einem tiefen Schluchzer heraus. Die Kinder sehen sich mit geschockten Blicken an. „Was meinst du mit angeblich Mom" man kann den sichtlich verwirten Blick in Tylers fast schwarzen Augen deutlich erkennen. „Wo ist das denn genau passiert" drängt das Mädchen zu wissen bevor ihre Mutter, auf die vorherige Frage, antworten konnte. „In der nähe der Villa Salvatore" schoss es aus der Frau mir klaren und festen Worten heraus. Das reicht, heute Abend sind die Brüder dran, dachte sich die Rothaarige und riss die Tür hinter sich ruckartig auf. Mara und Sherry, welch sich an diese Tür gelehnt hatten um zu lauschen, fielen unweigerlich nun unsanft durch die Öffnung.

Es klingelte an der Haustür. Davor steht ein Mädchen mit hellbraunem Haar und grünlichen Augen. Tyler macht ihr auf. „Ty ich schätze das gehört dir, Matt hat so was nicht" sie hält ihm ein Shirt mit schwarzen und grauen Totenköpfen darauf entgegen. „Danke Vic" entgegnete er, trat näher an sie heran und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Die Freundinnen verdrehen die Augen und gehen an Vicki vorbei nach draußen. „Ich fahre zu Dad und danach bleib ich bei Sherry die Nacht über, Okay" Yoshié schaut ihre Mutter mit einem Hundeblick an, welch trotz spürbarem Widerwillen einknickte und zustimmte.

Im Krankenhaus treffen sie auf Stefan welcher aus Mr. Lockwoods Zimmer herauskommt. Oh verdammt! Ich muss ihm nach, dachte sich Yoshié und gab ihren Freundinnen ein Zeichen, sie sollen doch schon mal vorgehen. Sie verfolgte ihn den Flur entlang bis zu einem leeren Zimmer, zog den zugezogenen Vorhang auf, doch... „Er ist durchs Fenster abgehauen" knurrt sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Zurück im Krankenzimmer von Mr. Lockwood. „Wie geht es ihm" ist das erste was die kleine sagt als sie das Zimmer betritt. Die Krankenschwester, welche am Bett steht, schaut von Yoshiés Vater auf und sieht dann die Mädchen an. „Er ist Stabil, aber er bracht ruhe" meint diese und verlässt den Raum.

Erleichterung breitet sich aus. Mara holt ihr Handy raus und verfasst eine SMS, wartet kurz und schickt sie ab. Nur wenige Sekunden später bekommt sie auch schon eine Antwort. „Car kommt uns hier abholen, dann musst du nicht fahren, " erklärt sie freudig ihren Freunden, „Die Party wird dich ablenken". „Okay, hast wohl Recht. Ach bevor ich's vergesse, "Yoshié kramt aus ihrer roten Regenjacke zwei Ketten hervor, „wir haben heute unser Jubiläum. 15 Jahre beste Freunde" und außerdem sind sie mit Eisenkraut gefüllt. Sie überreicht jeder eine der silbrig glänzenden Ketten.

Caroline fährt am Krankenhaus vor, lässt die Mädchen einsteigen und fährt dann Richtung Wald, in dem die Feier steigen soll. „Let´s get the Party startet" gibt Mara von sich, als sie an der party angekommen sind.


	4. Zweimal schlecht ist gut?

Kapitel 4: Zweimal schlecht ist gut?

Alle steigen aus und gehen hin zu der lauten Menge, die sich an dem Grillplatz am Waldrand versammelt hat. „Da vorne ist Matt und er hat ´ne Kiste Bier. Bin dann mal weg" damit trottet Yoshié in Richtung Matt davon. Direkt vor ihm stolpert sie über eine Wurzel und zieht ihn mit zu Boden. „Sollten wir nicht erstmal ein Date klarmachen" grinst er die auf im liegende, mittlerweile knallrot gewordene, Yoshié an. „Vorerst wäre ich mit einem Bier zufrieden" gibt sie kleinlaut zurück.

„Lass die Finger von ihr" ertönt eine Stimme die die beiden gut kennen. Die Stimme gehört zu Jeremy Gilbert, dem kleinem Bruder von Elena. Doch dieser Satz war nicht an die beiden am Boden, sondern an Tyler gerichtet, welcher gerade mit Vicki, ankam. Yoshié sprang auf bevor Tyler sie sah und half dann auch noch Matt hoch zu kommen. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich muss da nur mal kurz helfen" sagt die Kleine mit einem enttäuschten Blick auf den Bierkasten. „Ist okay ich pass auf den kleinen auf" kommt es Matt mit einem seiner ansteckenden Lachern von den Lippen. Yoshié geht kopfschüttelnd und grinsend zu den, sich rangelnden Jungs. „So der Spaß ist vorbei Jungs, " sie stellt sich zwischen Tyler und Jeremy mit ausgestreckten Armen, „wir wollen hier friedlich Feiern". „Ach nein wie süß Tyler, schickst du jetzt schon deine kleine Schwester vor um für dich zu kämpfen" Jeremy lacht mit einem hohn in seiner Stimme, welcher die Rothaarige so in Wut versetzt und sie ohne nachzudenken zum Schlag ausholte.

Was nun geschah passierte vor ihrem Auge wie in Zeitlupe. Ihre Faust trifft Jeremy genau am Kinn, welcher danach zu Boden geht. Elena, welche alles mit angesehen hat, kommt entsetzt angerannt und beugt sich über den Bewusstlosen Jeremy. Yoshié steht wie angewurzelt rum, da sie es selbst nicht fassen kann was sie gerade getan hat. „Das, das wollte ich nicht..." als sich Yoshié umsah schaut sie nur in entsetzt Gesichter, selbst das ihres Bruders schaute sie geschockt an. „Ruft einen Krankenwagen, " Elena richtet sich auf und schaut nun Yoshié direkt in die Augen, „und du... du gehst jetzt besser sonst..." Elenas Augen verengten sich und ihre Hände ballten sich zusammen. Mara und Sherry ziehen, die noch immer wie angewurzelte, Yoshié aus dem Chaos heraus.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später sind der Krankenwagen und der Sheriff vor Ort. Die drei Freundinnen sitzen bereits in Carolines Auto. Der Sheriff kommt dazu. „Mama wie geht es Jer" fragt die etwas aufgewühlte Mara. „Leichte Gehirnerschütterung und der Kiefer ist etwas angeschwollen, " beantwortet sie kühl die Frage ihrer Tochter und wendet sich dann Yoshié zu, „Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen". „Ich wollte eigentlich nur das die zwei aufhören, aber...es tut mir so leid" die Rothaarige bricht in Tränen aus. Sherry nimmt ihre Freundin tröstend in den Arm. „Es ist nicht so schlimm. Hör auf zu weinen, sonst fang ich auch gleich an". „Sollen wir etwas spazieren gehen, " fragt Mara mit einem Lächeln bei dem sich unter ihren Augen kleine Fältchen bildeten, „Dürfen wir doch Mama". Der Sheriff nickt und zeigt mit einer Geste dass sie gehen durften.

Die drei Freundinnen gehen wortlos nebeneinander durch den Wald. Nach einigen Metern bleibt Sherry einfach stehen und starrt zu der kleinen Lichtung, welche sich etwas links vom Weg befindet. „Was ist los, " Mara schaut sie besorgt an, „lass uns weiter gehen". Sherry bewegt sich nicht. „Sherry... du machst mir Angst" flüstert Yoshié mit zitternden Knien. „Da... ist das... Vicki" kommt es zögernd, und auch nicht lauter als das von Yoshié, aus dem Mund von Sherry. Die Mädchen stürmen auf die Lichtung. Mara kniet nieder und beugt sich über Vicki, wobei sie eine stark blutende Wunde an ihrem Hals entdeckt. Instinkttief tastet sie nach dem Puls, als sie ihn findet Atmet sie erleichtert aus. „Ich trage sie hier raus, ruft ihr den Krankenwagen zurück" kommandiert die kleine und nimmt Vicki mit Leichtigkeit hoch. Die Salvatore wissen nicht wen sie sich jetzt zum Feind gemacht haben. Dachte sich Yoshié während sie aus dem Wald gingen.

Wieder am Grillplatz, dort steht immer noch der Krankenwagen. „Macht platz. Einen Arzt her, aber schnell". Die Rothaarige legt Vicki ab und lässt den, heran eilenden, Arzt an ihre stelle treten. „Die Party ist vorbei, geht jetzt bitte alle nach Hause" rufen der Sheriff als auch Caroline aus und führen die Menge weg von dem Platz. „Ich muss los, Tyler kommst du. Matt bleibt sicher bei ihr, da brauchen die dich sicher nicht mehr" Yoshié zieht ihren Bruder, bis zu seinem Auto, hinter sich her.


	5. Na toll

Kapitel 5: Na toll

Noch an demselben Abend. Der Gründerrat tagt in der Villa der Lockwoods. „Wir können es nicht ewig geheim halten" meint ein Mann, der mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf einem der Sofas in Mr. Lockwoods Arbeitszimmer saß. „Noch hat es keine Toten gegeben" verkündet Lis Forbes. „Aber es steht fest, wir haben wieder mal ein Vampirproblem..." während Mis Lockwood diese Feststellung ausspricht, wird die Tür aufgerissen. Yoshié tritt mit festen Schritten in das Zimmer, wobei sie sich umsieht und deshalb nach wenigen Schritten geschockt stehen bleibt. „Damon, was machen sie hier" flüstert sie so leise, dass sie niemand hört. An Damons verdutztem Gesichtsausdruck kann die Kleine jedoch erkennen dass er sie verstanden hat. Sie dreht sich so, dass sie jedem der anwesenden ins Gesicht sehen kann. „Seit wann, " fängt sie erst zögernd an, doch dann erhört sie ihre Lautstärke, „seit wann arbeitet der Rat mit ihren Feinden zusammen. Oder habt ihr keine Ahnung". Ratlose so wie verwirte Blicke strömen auf sie ein. „Dacht ich mir" kopfschüttelnd tritt die Rothaarige näher an den Schreibtisch und fährt, mit einer Hand, über eine der scharfen Kanten vorbei, wobei sie sich die Hand aufritzt. „Ups..." Sie beginnt spöttisch zu grinsen an und tritt wider zu Damon. „Könntest du mir helfen das zu verbinden" Yoshié hält ihm ihre blutende Hand vor seinen Mund. „Carol weißt du was deine Tochter vor hat" flüstert Lis zu Mis Lockwood. „Ich hab keine Ahnung". „Ich helfe ihrer Tochter, machen Sie ruhig weiter mit dem Programm". Damon steht ohne jede Gefühlsregung auf und geht aus dem Raum. Yoshié folgt ihm vor die Tür. „Woher kennst du noch meinen Namen...ich hab doch...du warst..." stammelt der Gutaussehende junge Mann, der die kleine Rothaarige panisch mustert. Sein Blick bleibt an dem silbern glänzenden Medaillon hängen. „Woher weist du das alles" böse zieht er seine Augenbrauen runter und kneift die Augen zusammen. „Ich bin halt ´ne Lockwood. Und außerdem..." sie sticht ihm einen hölzernen Brieföffner in den Magen „... das ist für den Angriff auf meinen Vater". Damon fängt an zu grinsen, nachdem er sich den Öffner raus gezogen hat. "Du hast Mumm kleine, wenn du meinst du könntest mich besiegen". „Es ist meine Aufgabe euch zu erledigen..." weiter kam sie mit ihrem Satz nicht, den Damon packte sie an der Schulter und drückte auf eine bestimmte Stelle, bei der man Ohnmächtig wird. Er legt sie sich über die Schulter und verfrachtet sie im Kofferraum seines Autos. Er steigt ein und fährt los.

Währenddessen Zuhause bei Marabella. „Car was weist du eigentlich über den Neuen, Stefan". „Er ist ein guter Sportler, ansonsten aber eher Schüchtern. Ach ja und er mustert, im Unterricht ständig Elena und eine deiner Freundinnen, Yoshié" den letzten Satz sprach sie mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit aus, dass man so etwas wissen muss. „Aha, sag Mama das ich bei Sherry bin" damit macht sie auf dam Absatz kehrt und geht aus dem Haus. Caroline bleibt mit verdutztem Blick am Fenster stehen, während ihre Schwester in ihren dunkelblauen Pick Up einsteigt und die Straße runter fährt. „Was Elena wohl macht, ich sollte sie anrufen". Caroline nimmt ihr Handy in die Hand und wählt Elenas Nummer. „Hi Elena. Kannst du zu mir kommen, es ist wichtig? ...ja ich warte... bis gleich" sie legt auf und geht hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Zur gleichen Zeit dort wo Yoshié sich befindet. „Stefan hilf mir mal", meckert Damon, während er die immer noch Ohnmächtige aus seinem Kofferraum herausholt. „Ziemlich schwer... hahaha, der war nicht schlecht. Nett von dir noch zu Bluten. Ich darf ja...". Er stößt seine Spitzen Eckzähne in ihr Handgelenk, doch lässt nach wenigen kleinen Zügen von ihr ab und taumelt zu Boden. „Verdammtes...Eisenkraut". Damon verliert das Bewusstsein und wird kurz darauf von einer Person ins Haus gezerrt, vor dem er seinen Wagen geparkt hatte. Als Yoshié wieder zu sich kommt liegt sie verarztet auf einer bequemen Couch. „Sie ist wach", vernimmt sie eine Männerstimme, die etwas weiter weg von ihr zu sein scheint. „Danke Onkel, ich mach den Rest", diese Stimme konnte sie eindeutig Stefan zuordnen. Er tritt näher an sie heran und genau in dem Moment wo sich sein Gesicht sich über ihrem befindet mach die Rothaarige ihre, leuchtend grünen, Augen auf. „...du mieses Schwein", schreit sie ihren Satz zu ende. „Okay. Nette Begrüßung", Stefan reicht ihr gelassen ein Glas Wasser und setzt sich dann auf die Lehne der Couch. „Wo ist Damon, ich werde ihm sein Herz aus der Brust-". „Shhhh. Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen", mahnt er die kleine, währen er ihr langsam seinen Finger wider vom Mund runter nimmt. „Warum sollte ich das tun, du bist immerhin auch ein Vampir. Ich muss euch töten". Wie in Trance greift sie nach einem Holzpflock, welcher sich in ihrem Stiefel befindet, und richtet ihn auf Stefan. Der Braunhaarige springt auf und heftet Yoshié auf dem Wohnzimmertisch fest. „Zach! Sie dreht durch. Hilf mir", schreit Stefan so laut er kann. Zach kommt die Treppe, fast schon stolpernd, herunter und nimmt dem Mädchen den Pflock aus der Hand. „Muss töten, töten...", stammelt die kleine, während sie versucht sich aus Stefans muskulösen Sportlerarmen zu befreien. Weil sie nicht aufhört sich zu wehren, drückt Zach auf den gleichen Punkt wie Damon zuvor.

Zurück bei Marabella, die sich in der Zwischenzeit schon in Sherrys Wohnzimmer befindet. „Tee? Frisch aufgebrüht", die Blonde bietet ihrer Freundin eine Tasse an. „Sherry, ", fängt diese an und nimmt dankend die Tasse entgegen, „was hältst du von dem Neuen". „Stefan? Klugscheißer, Sportler, Schwarm von Elena- der Schule", zählt Sherry auf, dann grinst sie etwas verlegen und nimmt einen großen Schluck ihres Tees. Mara tut ihr es gleich, verzeiht aber beim trinken ihr Gesicht. „Was ist denn das für eine Sorte?". „Eisenhut, Eisenkraut oder so ähnlich heißt das Zeug. Hat mir Yoshié gestern gegeben". „Okay. Komm wir fahren zu dieser Familie Salvatore.", Mara springt von ihrem Platz auf, „Kommst du". Die Blondbraunhaarige zieht ihre Freundin am Ärmel die Tür raus. „Du willst also Stalken.". „Nein ich Rechaschiere nur etwas."


	6. Gründerfest

Kapitel 6: Gründerfest

Stefan bringt die Bewusstlose in eine, im Keller befindende, Zelle. „So habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. " Stefan wird von der Türklingel unterbrochen und schickt Zach nach oben. Vor der Tür stehen die zwei Mädchen. „Guten Tag, ist Stefan da?" mit einem freundlichen, unschuldigen Lächeln versucht Mara ihre waren Absichten zu verschleiern. Zach macht eine einladende Geste, welcher die zwei gerne folgen. Im Salon angekommen setzen sich Marabella und Sherry auf die Couch, auf der vor wenigen Minuten noch ihre Freundin gelegen hat. „Warten sie hier, ich gehe nachsehen wo er ist", damit geht er aus dem großen Raum und wieder runter in den Keller. „Stefan ihre Freundinnen sind da... das könnte ein Problem werden". „Ich hab´s gehört, Onkel! Bleibst du hier und passt auf DIE zwei auf?", bittend schaut er, aus seinen grünen Augen, seinen Onkel an. Wieder oben im Salon. „Hallo die Damen, was führt sie hier her?", er nimmt auf der Couch gegenüber platz. Sein Herz rast als er die Ketten sieht, die um ihre Hälse hängen. „Frage, woher kommt diese Kette? Das ist Yoshiés, und sie lag draußen vor der Tür", Mara macht ein Angsteinflößendes Gesicht während Sherry die Kette hoch hält. „Sind das Freundschaftsketten?". „Lenk nicht ab Freundchen! Warum hast du ihr die gestohlen? Gib´s zu du stehst auf sie!", die Blondbraunhaarige ist nun aufgestanden und schlendert zu einem der großen Fenster. Sherrys Handy fängt an zu klingeln. „Hallo... nein sie ist nicht bei mir... geht auch nicht, denn Mara ist mit mir unterwegs... ist okay, machen wir.", sie legt auf. Mit einem besorgtem Blick schaut sie von der Kette hin zu Mara, die mit dem Vorhang rumspielt, und wieder zurück. „Yoshié ist verschwunden! Das war ihre Mutter...". „Sie sucht bestimmt nur ihre Kette, lasst sie da ich passe auf sie auf, okay.", mit einem Unschuldsblick der feinsten Art, bringt der Braunhaarige die Mädchen dazu zu gehen.

„Zach hat sie noch Eisenkraut im Organismus?", sagt er, wehrend er die Stufen zum Keller runter rast. „Ich weis nicht, aber es gibt nur eine weg das heraus zu finden. Damon etwas von ihrem Blut verabreichen.", mit einem erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck nimmt er Yoshié einige Tropfen Blut ab und geht dann in Damons Zelle.

Als Stefans Onkel die Tür zu Damons Zelle wieder verriegelt hat, wird der Gefangene langsam wach. „Trink!", fordert Zach den Schönling auf. Ohne nachzudenken schüttet er sich die Ampulle mit Blut in den Mund und ... nichts geschieht. „Verdammt, was machen wir jetzt... Zach,", Stefan fährt sich mit seinen großen Händen durch sein braunes Haar, „besitzt du etwas Eisenkraut". „Nein, tut mir leid.", fragend schaut ihn sein Onkel an, da entdeckt dieser die Kette, die sich in Stefans rechter Hosentasche befindet, und zieht sie heraus. „Dieses Medaillon enthält doch etwas davon... was hast du damit vor?". „Sie wurde also Manipuliert... jetzt ergibt es auch einen Sinn.", nuschelt der Braunhaarige und nimmt die Kette seinem Onkel ab, dann stürmt er zu der am Boden liegenden Yoshié und zieht ihr vorsichtig das Medaillon an. „Damon wenn du leben willst, fasst du nie wieder diese Kette an!". „Was, warum!", stammelt Damon aus seiner Zelle, verdutzt über Stefans Zuversicht in seiner Stimme. Doch Stefan verlässt die Zelle der Kleinen und geht ohne antwort zu geben den Kelle mit seinem Onkel. Mitten auf der Treppe bleibt er doch noch einmal kurz stehen und antwortet: „Du wirst es noch herausfinden, Bruder.". Oben angekommen schnappt er sich sein Handy und ruft Carol Lockwood an. „Hier ist Stefan Salvatore...ihre Tochter ist hier bei mir und ruht sich aus... zu lange Gejoggt... okay ich bring sie nachher zu ihnen... auf Wiedersehen.". Der Braunhaarige sieht seinen Onkel etwas angespannt an, gerade als dieser etwas sagen will klingelt es schon wieder an der Tür. Vor der Haustür stehen Elena und Caroline. Elena mustert den verzweifelnden Stefan, der ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte. „Können wir reden?", beginnt sie ihren Satz mit leichter Skepsis, „Also nur wenn du Zeit hast.". „Natürlich hat er Zeit.", Caroline ergreift das Wort und zieht Elena hinter sich her in das große Wohnzimmer.

„Worum geht es denn?", der Junge setzt sich zu den Mädchen und macht eine Geste, sie solle doch schnell auf den Punkt kommen. „Hättest du Lust mich auf den Gründerball zu begleiten, Stefan?", Elena dreht verlegen Däumchen und schaut auf ihre Füße, während sie dies äußert. „Was, Warte, der Gründerball ist Morgen, richtig?", Stefan rutscht aufgeregt auf dem Sessel hin und her. Caroline grinst. „Ja oder Nein, ich muss das wissen.", Elena schaut mit ihren schokobraunen Augen vom Boden auf und hin zu Stefan. „Also eigentlich... na ja... es währe mir eine Ehre.". Der Braunhaarige wirkt sichtlich angespannt auf die Mädchen. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragt ihn die blonde Caroline, mit besorgtem Blick. Dadurch wird Stefan nur noch unruhiger, ringt sich dazu durch ruhig zu antworten. „Ja schon... aber, wie soll ich es erklären... ich hab noch etwas Dringendes zu erledigen.". Der Junge lächelt etwas dämlich wie als wollte er sagen Glaubt mir einfach und verschwindet. . „Na gut Elena hat ja ihre Antwort. Wir gehen dann mal wieder.", damit packt die Blondine ihre Freundin am Handgelenk und zieht sie, so wie schon hinein, raus aus dem Haus. Stefan seufzt erleichtert als sie verschwunden sind.

Später am Abend. „Jetzt lass mich raus!", protestiert die Kleine lautstark aus ihrer Zelle heraus. Stefan und Zach kommen langsam die Treppe zum Keller herunter. „Yoshié, ist dir klar das du Manipuliert wurdest! Erinnerst du dich wer es war?", der Braunhaarige hält durch die Gitterstäbe ihr Kinn fest während er auf sie einredet. Sie schlägt seine Hand weg wobei sie ihm den Ring vom Finger zieht. „Lass mich raus oder verabschiede dich von der Sonne, Freundchen!", mit einem spöttischen Grinsen lässt sie den Ring in ihre Rocktasche gleiten, „Ja ich weiß bescheid... also wie sieht es aus?". Zach, der die ganze Zeit teilnahmslos daneben gestanden hatte, fängt an belustigt zu lachen. „Ist gut, ich bring dich nach Hause. Jetzt gib mir meinen Ring wieder, Bitte.", gekränkt das er gegen ein kleines Mädchen verloren hat macht der Junge die Zellentür auf. „Danke.". Yoshié reicht ihm seinen Tageslichtring und folgt ihm die Treppe hoch, durchs Wohnzimmer bis hin zu Damons Auto. „Du kannst fahren oder?", fragend richtet sie ihren Blick auf das Auto und dann auf Stefan. Der Jugendliche macht ihr die Wagentür auf und steigt dann auf der Fahrerseite ein. Schweigend startet er das Auto und fährt los.

Zuhause bei den Lockwoods. Carol steht draußen in der Einfahrt als der Wagen vorfährt. „Yoshié, Schatz, ", die Mutter schließt ihre Tochter in die Arme, „wenn du so was noch mal machst bekommst du Hauserrest. Danke Herr Salvatore.". „Nennen sie mich doch einfach Stefan. Ich geh dann mal wieder, sehen uns ja Morgen auf dem Gründerball.", der Braunhaarige steigt wieder in das Auto ein und fährt zu sich nach Hause.


End file.
